Obed Marsh
"It were in foreign parts the old fool learnt of ways of making gains doing heathen things. He found a tribe of Kanakies in the South Seas led by a savage chief went by the name of Walakea" Captain Obed Marsh was a nobleman from the town of Innsmouth who lived through most of the 19th century. He was also the founder of the Esoteric Order of Dagon. Prior to 1823 voyage: Obed was a member of the wealthy, respected and influential Innsmouth family. Prior to 1815, the town was known for fishing and trade, but not long after that the fish left the waters and the town lost its importance. Obed, who was a tradesmen and a sailor, decided to seek wealth in distant lands - the Pacific. He assembled his three ships: the Columbia, the Hetty and the Sumatra Queen and set sail to the South Seas. The voyage of 1823: "It were in foreign parts the old fool learnt of ways of making gains doing heathen things. He found a tribe of Kanakies in the South Seas led by a savage chief went by the name of Walakea" - Zadok Allen about Obed Marsh For years Obed had traded with the Pacific natives, but during the voyage of 1823, he and his crew stumbled upon an island not charted on any maps. He spoke with the natives called the Kanakies and their chief Walakea. Walakea taught Obed about their religion, they worshipped Deep Ones as gods and in return were rewarded with large supplies of fish and gold. Seeing Obed's ever growing interest in the matter, he taught him the ritual to summon the Deep Ones. The voyage of 1838: In the following years Obed continued his trade with the natives which made him a very rich man. This was all put into question when during the voyage of 1838 he could find no living trace of the Kanakies. He returned home empty handed and fell into deep depression. One night he looked through things and artefacts he acquired on his voyages. He then found the old disks that were given to him by the chief Walakea. These disks were necessary part of the summoning ritual, and in a desperate moment, Obed went to Devil's Reef of the cost of Innsmouth. There he repeated the ritual he learned from Walakea, and for the first time saw Deep Ones with his own eyes. Founding the Order: Obed entered into a pact with the Deep Ones similar to the one that the Kanakies had with them. He bought the Old Masonic Temple, which he soon converted into a cult - The Esoteric Order of Dagon. His first followers were his former crew members and in the early 1840s he laid the foundations for the gold refining Marsh Refinery. Obed's ever larger influence over the town did not go unnoticed; his main opposition was led by John Lawrence, the editor of the Innsmouth Courier, who often and openly criticised Obed's occult practices. In the following years many people were reported missing, and in time fewer and fewer people attended the regular mass, preferring to attend the Order's meetings. The Year 1846: "They have no idea of the powers they seek to defy. The terrible bargain I made was irrevocable, and by locking me up they bring great peril to the town - the very town that they would "save" from my influence. But it is too late for salvation." - Obed Marsh, July 23rd 1846 The unrest between the rivalling Order faction and the Christian faction escalated during the year 1846. John Lawrence assembled a group of Christians who arrested Obed Marsh and some of his followers. They were imprisoned in the old Jailhouse. In a few days however, the city was attacked by the angered Deep Ones. Much of the population was slaughtered and Obed took control of the town. Obed enforced the Oaths of Dagon as a way of controlling the populace. The Esoteric Order of Dagon became the only allowed religion and many accepted the Third Oath (which isn't mandatory). This eventually led to Innsmouth citizens becoming disfigured and the town's eventual crumbling state. Post Year 1846 and Death: "I shall make certain that 1846 also marks the beginning of a new age - an age in which no threat to our pact is tolerated. From this year on, I shall play the tyrant, and my descendants shall do so after me - but we do so to avert a greater evil." - Obed Marsh, July 23rd 1846 Obed continued his life as a town leader. His main goal became to translate the Tablets of Dagon (in which he was only partially successful). He also married a Deep One named Pth'thya-l'yi, with whom he had children with. He amassed a large supply of gold, and tales of his wealth spread to neighbouring towns of Arkham, Ipswich and Newburyport. He eventually died in the year 1878.Category:Esoteric Order of Dagon Category:Marsh family